kawaiicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Panda Pop
Amanda Panda Pop (Japanese Name: Amanda Panda Poppu) '''is one of the main characters of Kawaii Crush. She is a panda bear themed girl whose theme colours are shades of indigo and white. Two recolours of her has also appeared in merchandise. One of them is pink with orange hair. Personality Amanda is a girl that may seem to be antisocial or shy around others, but this is because she prefers sleeping all night long while having dreams about bamboo instead of doing much else! She is actually very sweet and friendly with a soft, quiet voice. She adores giving her friends or those who just need one, and that is a great big bear hug! Appearance Amanda is a very pale-fair skinned girl with very light pink lips and moonstone-lilac eyes. Her iced blue hair is very long and straight, with a little bit of it tucked underneath her panda bear hat with ears, nose and markings on it. Amanda wears her trademark panda bear themed bodysuit. In her merchandise, she wears her panda bear themed ball cap and a skirt that resembles into a dress with a panda bear face on it, along with a pair of white boots with panda bear faces on them. '''Alternate Amanda Panda - '''Coming with the doll is a panda ball cap, a pair of white boots with indigo panda faces on them, and a skirt. '''Amanda Panda Pop Recolour - '''Instead of iced blue hair she has a soft shade of orange and her eyes are sky blue. Her panda themed attire is bright pink. '''Recolour #2 - Amanda's hair is the same, but instead of bright pink panda parts they are now dark magenta. Pet Amanda's pet is a little panda bear, which has colouring to be matching her outfit. It's white with a lot of indigo colouring. Its recolor variant is dark magenta. It likes to rest, sleep, and nap like she does. Though maybe not as much, as it is shown to love bamboo the most. It was also seen playing a toy kazoo in one webisode. Merchandise *Amanda Panda Pop Mini Doll. Comes with panda pet, Panda pajamas and hat, panda ball cap, a skirt, boots. *Amanda Panda Pop recolor mini *Recolor Mini #2 Quotes "I <3 pandas so much that my friends say bear hugs are the best, especially when I give one to my pandalicious panda bear!" "I <3 sleeping in my fluffy bed with super dreamy bamboo sheets because, I adore hibernating!" "It's no wonder I <3 everything that's pandalicious!" Trivia *She was the first Kawaii Crush character to tell us what she loves on the Webisodes. Gallery Amanda Panda Pop Mini.png Characters.png Amanda Alternate Dress.png 4 new girls.png|Amanda Recolor Band.png Amanda yawns.png Amanda wakes up.png Amanda Sleeps.png Panda Title Card.png Cotton Candy!.png AWWWWW.png Alternate Colors.png CottonCandyCrush.png Sleepy Heart.png|I love sleeping. (Watashi ga nete daisuki) Rude awakening.png|What was that? Juicy Bloom Waterpark.png App.png Category:Girls Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Cuddly Pet Collection Category:Mini Category:Bears Category:Animal Theme